My ElliotZoey Tokyo Mew Mew ending
by Aang's a cutie
Summary: An Elliot and Zoey pairing for the ending scenes of Tokyo Mew Mew.


I had this little daydream about a good ending for Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power that involved a little Elliot-and-Zoey love. They're my favorite couple, after all. Yes, I use the English names, since I was first hooked by the TV show. It's also my first fanfic I've ever published, but don't let that deter you. The battle scenes are pretty underdeveloped, but I was too lazy to write out a fight sequence, and my main focus is the romance. I rated this T for the heavy dose of making-out. I'd appreciate any _nice_ comments/reviews, but please don't bother writing anything if it's going to be mean. Go ahead and laugh about it with your friends, print it out and burn it, whatever, but keep it to yourself. For all you Elliot and Zoey/ Ryou and Ichigo fans...enjoy! ;)

* * *

In the final battle with Deep Blue, Dren manages to capture the four girls, minus Zoey, in a golden sphere, controlled by a bauble in his hand. Zoey, alone in a corner, watches in desperation as Deep Blue prepares his final blow and Dren gloats over his imprisoned prey. Elliot, watching from the sidelines, decides to act.

Zoey is frantically considering her next move when a small gray cat dashes over to her. "Elliot, what---" she starts to ask before he materializes before her. Elliot takes a step closer and takes her by the shoulders.

"Zoey, listen carefully. I'm going to provoke Dren. You have to play along with it. Once he leaves the girls, you need to break the bauble he's holding. Got it?"

"Okay," she agrees confusedly, "but what—" she cuts off as he leans in, his hands gripping her upper arms. Her eyes widen in shock as Elliot's lips meet hers searchingly, then more roughly as allows his feelings for her take control. His jaws work slowly and his right hand comes up to cradle her jaw. Zoey stands stiffly, eyes wide, unsure of what to do. _What is going on? Am I dreaming? Wait, no, why would I be dreaming of this? Of _Elliot_? Is this his brilliant plan to distract Dren?_

Elliot breaks away and leans his head slightly over her right shoulder to whisper with his lips at her ear. "C'mon, I know you can do better than that. Lives are at stake here. Can't you even pretend?"

Zoey gives a sharp intake of breath. He was right. Dren was bound to be incensed with rage once he witnessed their little love-scene. She blushes furiously at the thought, but closes her eyes with determination. _I've got to save them. No matter what it takes._

Elliot brings his face back to hers, only to be astonished as Zoey initiates the contact, her lips capturing his desperately. He closes his eyes and allows himself to be swept away, his mouth eagerly meeting hers with a passion. Their mouths move together hungrily. Zoey brings up her hands to drag her fingers through his silky, golden hair, panting for air between mouthfuls of Elliot.

Elliot is in heaven. In fact, he is so overwhelmed by his surge of emotions that he fails to notice Dren's scream of pure hatred behind him as he launches over to put an end to the scene. Zoey, who is facing the oncoming Dren, watches as she continues to kiss Elliot, calculating the right moment to strike Dren. The Strawberry Bell materializes in her hand, hidden behind Elliot's form. Suddenly her eyes widen in horror as she notices the Dragon Swords in Dren's hands. She tries to push Elliot away, but too late; Dren thrusts his sword in an attempt to pierce Elliot's heart. Luckily, Zoey's shove causes the blow to land wide of its mark. It enters his right shoulder instead. Zoey watches helplessly, as if the events are taking place in slow motion.

A cry of pain escapes Elliot as one of malevolent joy comes from Dren. Elliot is bleeding profusely, but Zoey's priority is to stop Dren. She brings up her Strawberry Bell and engulfs him in a blast of energy. He drops the bauble with a scream, which shatters on the pavement.

The other girls stumble forward, suddenly free from their golden prison. Zoey tears her eyes away from Elliot's bleeding form on the ground, next to Dren's weak and ravaged one, and runs to join the others. Together, they face Deep Blue.

After a grueling battle, the girls finally defeat Deep Blue with the help of Mark's consciousness holding Deep Blue captive. The decisive fight over, Mark and Zoey reunite, and all return home to nurse their wounds and attempt, futilely, to forget the terrible experience.

********************************************

**The next day.**

Inside Café Mew Mew, Wesley and Elliot are explaining to the girls, in their waitress uniforms, that they are no longer needed to work at the café.

"So that's it. No more ear-popping, no more alien fighting. You can all lead normal lives from now on. And unless you want to, there's no need to work at the café any longer. You're free to pursue your own paths. But we can still keep in touch. Wesley and I will still run this place, in case of another threat to this planet. But you girls saved the earth from the Cyniclons. Job well done, everyone."

Sounds from agreement come from everyone. "Yeah, we did it!" exclaims Kiki, while Renee smiles and nods, and Corina haughtily states, "I never thought we'd hear a 'good job' from Elliot. That's a first."

"And a last," retorts Elliot. "You'll never hear a compliment from me again. Alright, dismissed!"

As the girls turn to leave, chattering excitedly, Elliot adds, "Zoey, I need a word with you. Out back." He exits through the back door while Zoey turns irritably and follows him. _What is it this time?_ _He's always picking on me._

She opens the door to find Elliot's back to her, with a backdrop of a stunning sunset in front of him. The scene is awash in a golden glow. She steps through onto the grass and allows the door to swing shut. "What's this about, Elliot? Did I forget to sweep the café floor before the battle or something? What?"

Elliot, his arms crossed, doesn't turn to face her. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

She lowers her head and looks to the side. "I'd rather not. It was so horrible, I'm just hoping I'll be able to forget someday. I had nightmares last night. I couldn't sleep at all…" With each sentence Elliot is getting more and more angry. _Doesn't she remember? Did it mean so little to her?_ He finally spins around and yells angrily, "I'm talking about when we kissed!"

She stops, looking up at him, a blush spreading across her cheeks as Elliot looks abashed and turns away again. The images flood her mind—Elliot's face, so close to hers, his strong hands holding her so tenderly, his warm lips on hers—she averts her gaze to stare at her shoes. "Oh."

Elliot is staring full into the sunset. "I just wanted you to know…even though I did that to provoke Dren… it doesn't mean I didn't want to."

Zoey blushes even more furiously and starts fidgeting. Elliot turns around to face her, emotion in his voice. "What I mean to say is…well…that is…"

Zoey looks up at him, astonished. Cool, suave Elliot, fumbling for words like a bashful schoolboy? Now this was a first.

Elliot blushes in turn, pulling at his fingers. Zoey understands with a rush of disconcertment. _No way. Elliot? This can't be happening. But how do I tell him about Mark? As much of a jerk as Elliot can be, he doesn't deserve to have that shoved in his face. _He could see her ready to speak and broke in. "You don't have to answer me now. I know how you feel about that guy. Mark," he admits with a tinge of bitterness. "But…if you ever have a change of heart…well, I'll be waiting. You know where to find me." His crystal blue eyes search her warm brown ones.

Zoey nods silently. He exhales quickly and adds, "That's all," before turning to stare unseeingly at the sunset, with not a little despair in his heart. She runs to the door, then stops and turns to look at his long, straight silhouette with her hand on the handle. "Um…" she begins hesitantly, "I want to thank you…for the best first kiss a girl could ask for." Elliot whips his head around to look at her, genuinely astounded. She stands embarrassed, determinedly looking at the ground. A smile tugs at the corner of Elliot's mouth as he puts a hand on his hip and replies softly, "Anytime, Zoey. Anytime."

Heart fluttering with confusion, Zoey flings open the door and flees. _What was I _thinking_?! Did I really just tell him that?_

Elliot turns slowly back to the sunset. "First kiss, huh?" He sweeps back his golden bangs with his one good hand. "Heh."

Amid the fist-pumping, leaping and sounds of celebration, Wesley pokes his head out of the side door and calls out, "So she liked her first kiss, huh? Way to go, Elliot! You sly dog, you." Elliot stops abruptly, surprised, and demands, "You were listening?!" He strides over and punches Wesley jovially in the arm, who winces but smiles and rubs the spot. Elliot announces, "There's hope yet, Wesley! I can feel it. Someday…someday…she'll come to her senses. And I'll be waiting." He laughs in high spirits, Wesley joining in, as Elliot puts a hand on his friend's shoulder and watches the sun sink behind the mountains.


End file.
